


She's All I've Got

by Meloncholor



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, Genderswap, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 19:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloncholor/pseuds/Meloncholor
Summary: Hosea has to save Dutch from her brothers.





	She's All I've Got

“Keep your fucking voice down woman!” Jedidiah grunted as his brother approached her from behind, wrapping his hands around her mouth and the base of her throat. “Goddammit!” She squirmed and screamed into the larger brother’s hands, her legs kicking at the brother who was in between her legs, struggling to spread them apart. “Come ON Leonard when need to hurry before someone sees us!” She’s lifted up off the ground, arms flailing in vain to fend off her attackers.

“I’m trying Jed! She keeps trying to bi-” _BOOM!_  The small explosion from the end of a shotgun rang out in the hollow of the Matthews barn. Leonard drops to the ground, and so does the girl trapped in his arms. She lands with a thud on the straw-covered mud and begins to scream her lungs out again, covered in blood and viscera. The other man looks up, breath stolen and eyes bulging at the woman carrying the gun. She was in her night clothes, a long white frill to her dress and a portrait of shock and horror painted across her face.

“H-Hosea?” Jedidiah whimpers, his hands dropping away from the girl's ankles in mutual horror. His eyes are trained on the remains of his brother, spread halfway across the floor of the barn, eyes a pearly shell of what they once were. “W-what have you done?” He Sobs.

“Dutch.” The girl in the floor’s sobbing starts to dissipate, as she turns to face the other, black curls spread across her face.

“Hosea?” She whispers, scanning the face of the girl.

“Dutch get up.” Her voice is shaking, like leaves in a thunderstorm, but she stays still the smoke curling from the end of her gun. “We have to go.”

Dutch nods, scrambling up from the blood and straw and running to her side, cowering in her shadow. Jed had long collapsed to the floor, balling his fists in his brother’s blood, screaming out his sister’s name. There was another shot. His body slumped over to join the other on the floor, and suddenly all was silent. Dutch’s hands were fisted in Hosea’s nightdress, gently pulling her away from the barn.

“H-hosea...we need to go...please…” She pleaded, but Hosea was still frozen in shock, the sight of her lover screaming in pain still fresh in her mind, the bodies of her brother still not cold. There were shouts coming from the east and she was snapped into reality flying around to face the noise. She grabbed Dutch by the hand, and they flew as fast as their feet could carry them into the fields surrounding the farm, heading west towards the woods. Dutch stumbled behind her, legs still weak and eyes still clouded with tears. Hosea just kept silent, leading her charge to the holy land through hill and dale, listening for the tiniest noise to alert her to the guards. She could feel the burn in her legs and Dutch was begging to slow down, to stop and rest; but she pulled harder until the treeline was mere feet away. She tosses Dutch into the bushes first, following suit until they were surrounded by a thicket of green. Dutch is heaving on the ground, trying desperately to chase down her breath, and Hosea, exhausted and traumatized finally drops to her knees and begins to cry. Each sob more painful and wrenching than the last she lets out every feeling you could ever feel. Dutch notices and runs to her, wrapping her in her arms and refusing to let go, and Hosea crashed into the touch, knowing that she will never be able to go home again.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I thought up after writing some headcanons for rdr2 Enjoy!


End file.
